Deseos Ocultos
by Miuyo Izawa
Summary: Todo puede cambiar al descubrir sentimientos que jamas imaginaste que sentirias poresa persona a la que repudias. Como afectara la vida de Draco Malfoy el descubrirse enamorado de una sangre sucia.... que hara su padre al saberlo?.... Denle una oportunida


**_Deseos ocultos_**

Esta es mi historia, si la cuento es para que otras personas aprendan a no callar las cosas que sienten y también que es mejor ser amigo de la persona que amamos a alejarla de nosotros.

Todo empezó en primer año, me encantaba molestarla e insultarla a ella más que a sus dos mejores amigos, le decía bastarda, mal nacida, y tantas otras cosas que le hacían daño, era en ella en quien mas concentraba mis esfuerzos de hacer daño, aun no entendía porque, después de todo solo era un niño, pero que iba a saber yo de lo que sentía hacia ella y de que ella me correspondía ese cariño.

En segundo año hallé más formas aun de hacerla sufrir, aunque mientras más tiempo pensaba en alguna forma de fastidiarla más hondo se clavaba en mi corazón y en mi alma. Pero no empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía, hasta que estuve en tercer año. Cuando entendí lo que empezaba a sentir por ella trate de alejarme lo más que pude, pero me fue inútil, cada vez que la veía tenia que llamar su atención, era como si el recuerdo de ella fuera uno con migo. En cuarto año empecé a salir con esa chica Pansy, con la tonta ilusión de que estando con aquella muchacha me borraría a la otra del corazón. Me equivoque, aunque al principio funciono, después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no funcionaba ya que mis sentimientos por ella eran más fuertes que todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, era incluso más fuerte que todo ese odio que sentía por sus odiosos amigos, pensando en todo esto me fui al bosque cercano, estábamos apunto de terminar el año, y allí la encontré, estaba sola me miro con una cara de odio y me dijo que me fuera que no la interrumpiera que estaba bien sola, le pregunte que le pasaba, porque estaba tan sola, me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y se fue. Me quede pasmado, el solo hecho de haberla visto así de triste me había dejado mal quería estar a su lado y consolarla, ser su amigo en el cual pudiera confiar. Me decidí a hacer lo que nunca había esperado y deseado hacer le diría mis sentimientos ocultos, esos con los que tanto había intentado luchar, contra el amor que sentía por ella. Muy decido a encontrarla la busque por todo el colegio a excepción de su casa que tenia en este, pues allí solo los que pertenecieran a aquel lugar podían entrar. Así termino el cuarto año del colegio.

En quinto año, cada vez que la miraba sentía esos nudos en la garganta y esas mariposas revoloteando en el estomago, ni siquiera me atrevía a decirle ni un solo insulto, ni si quiera me atrevía a mirarla, creo que a lo mejor se noto mucho mis sentimientos por ella, pero ya no me importaba lo que me digieran mis amigos por estar así lo único que quería era desaparecer ya que ella jamás aceptaría a un tipo como yo. Así paso el quinto año de colegio, en el tren que nos llevaba de vuelta a nuestras casas, decidí irme solo en un vagón sin mis amigos, los cuales ya me parecían odiosos, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien entro en el vagón hasta esa voz tan linda que yo adoraba me pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?-dijo Hermione muy preocupada por mi

-A eres tu Hermione, no nada no te preocupes-dije yo quitándole importancia a lo que sentía.

-De verdad debes estar mal, porque ni siquiera me has insultado-dijo ella acercándose y tocándome la frente con lo cual hizo que mi corazón latíera a mil por hora.

-En serio estoy bien no te preocupes y ahora vete que tus amigos deben estar echándote de menos-dije yo envidiando a esos dos- a parte que no entiendo porque te preocupas por mi.

-Porque a pesar de que normalmente me has hecho mucho daño no pude evitar darme cuenta de que ya ni me molestas, y que incluso te preocupaste cuando me viste triste-dijo Hermione mirándome fijamente.

-Bien pues veras es que me di cuenta de que esas actitudes eran de un niño de cinco años-dije intentando ocultarle mis sentimientos.

-Vaya, vaya, así que por fin te diste cuenta de que estabas actuando como un niñito chico, bien pues me alegra ahora creo que podríamos ser amigos ¿no?-dijo ella muy feliz.

-Creo que es mucho, una cosa es que no te moleste a ti ni a tus amigos, pero hay un paso muy grande de ahí a ser amigos-dije yo intentando ocultar mis ganas de decirle que quería ser su amigo.

-Bueno como tú quieras-dijo ella y se fue.

Todo volvió a quedar tan callado como antes de que ella llegara, sabia que no podía estar a su lado, por lo menos no hasta que el que me infundo ese odio tan profundo por todos los que no fueran de nuestra clase aceptara lo que sentía, me estoy refiriendo a mi padre, pero aun así mi corazón me reprochaba lo que yo había dicho, es que era solo un paso para estar a su lado y lo había echado a perder. Ese día cuando llegamos al anden mi padre ya me esperaba allí, él me miro y me pregunto que me pasaba le dije que en la casa le contaba, cuando llegamos allí le dije que me había enamorado de Hermione, y como me lo suponía su reacción fue alarmante, empezó a decirme que como se me ocurría fijarme en una chica como ella y desde allí la insulto, pero no aguante más y le dije que si la seguía insultando se las vería con migo, se rió y me pregunto que iba a hacer, y la volvió a insultar, así que le pegue un combo y le dije que como se atrevía a insultar a la mujer que amo, luego de eso tome mis cosas y me fui, sin imaginarme que eso me costaría muy caro más tarde.

Vague mucho tiempo sin rumbo por las calles no encontraba como salir de ese problema hasta que me choque con Hermione me pregunto que hacia y le conté todo mi amor por ella y como me pelee con mi padre por su honor, ella me confesó que sentía lo mismo por mi y me dijo que si no tenia lugar en donde ir podía dormir en su casa, se lo agradecí y fuimos hacia allí cuando llegamos y entramos encontré que era un lugar precioso, además sus padres eran muy amables y no unos monstruos como me había pintado mi padre. Cuando fuimos a la habitación de Hermione a conversar le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto.

Pase un mes allí, un mes hermoso, pero me debí imaginar que esa felicidad no duraría mucho, por mi padre intervendría en el asunto. Si, un mes exacto después desde que llegue a aquella casa, con Hermione como mi novia, fuimos a comprar las cosas de colegio, allí nos esperaba la trampa que mi padre nos había tendido. Allí en la biblioteca habían dos hombre debían tener dos años más que nosotros, y uno que debía tener mi edad, este ultimo trato de atacar a Hermione y yo me puse a pelear con el por defenderla pero no me di cuenta de uno de los otros dos la tomaba por los brazos y el otro la hería en el pecho, cuando escuche su grito y vi que estaba herida, solté al chico al cual estaba golpeando (que más tarde me di cuenta de que era mi mejor amigo) y fui corriendo a su lado, mientras pedía ayuda a gritos los tres hombres escaparon y las personas que estaban alrededor de nosotros empezaron a llamar a gente para que ayudara pero mientras más se demoraban más sentía que mi amada perdía su color y su pulso, lo ultimo que me dijo esa voz calida que yo amaba fue que me quería mucho y que por favor me cuidara en el futuro.

Yo le dije que así lo haría, y después de eso ella se murió en mis brazos desangrada. En ese momento sentí como si el mundo se me viniera abajo lo único que quería era morir para estar a su lado ya nada me interesaba pero sabia que tenia que aparentar ser fuerte por lo menos en ese poco tiempo que estuviera en la casa de los papas de Hermione, así que tuve la penosa misión de decirle a ellos que Hermione había muerto por causa de mi padre, pero ellos no reaccionaron como esperaba que lo hicieran, insultando a mi familia y echándome de su casa, sino que actuaron del modo opuesto abrazándome y diciéndome que no era culpa mía y que esa era mi casa que fuera cuando quisiera, luego de eso les dije que gracias. Al día siguiente fue el funeral de mi amada Hermione y me tuve que ver la cara con sus dos mejores amigos ellos tomaron la misma actitud que los padres de ella y me dijeron que no me preocupara que ellos no me dejarían solo les di las gracias, pero en mi mente sabia que lo decían solo por amabilidad, además yo no podría volver a ser el mismo de antes mi amadísima Hermione había muerto después de todo lo que me costo decirle mis sentimientos y todo lo que me costo estar a su lado, no lo pude disfrutar más de un mes, quizás todo habría sido distinto si yo no hubiese ocultado mis sentimientos por ella durante tanto tiempo.


End file.
